Evil Con Carne
Evil Con Carne is an American animated series created by Maxwell Atoms, which first appeared on Cartoon Network during the show Grim & Evil and later became a separate program in 2003, running for two short seasons and ended in 2004. On April 13, 2012, this series returned to Cartoon Network in re-runs on the revived block, "Cartoon Planet". It is the third installment in the franchise. Premise Once upon a time, there was a billionaire playboy named Hector Con Carne, whose body was blown up in a tremendous explosion. His brain and stomach survived and they were attached to the body of a stupid purple circus bear named Boskov. Since then, Hector has been bent on taking over the world with his evil organization and his two evil minions, Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr. Voice Cast * Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne * Grey Griffin as Major Dr. Ghastly * Armin Shimmerman as General Skarr * Frank Welker as Boskov * Maxwell Atoms as Cod Commando Cameos in Billy & Mandy The main characters (Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Major Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr, and Cod Commando) have made cameo appearances on fellow Grim & Evil segment program (now defunct as well) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *In "Little Rock of Horrors", General Skarr was seen in the background, as one of the people hypnotized by the singing rock. Since this was before he became a recurring character, it counts as a cameo. *In the final scene of "Chicken Ball Z", Mandy bought Bunny Island from Hector Con Carne, and took charge of becoming it's new, evil dictator, bent on dominating the world. *In "Skarred for Life", following the recent cancellation of Evil Con Carne, General Skarr moves into Endsville and explains his the fate of ECC and his reasons for leaving. In short, Evil Con Carne was bought out by an entertainment company, so he had to leave the island and start anew in a suburban house in Endsville. *In "Duck!", Hector, General Skarr, and Cod Commando are all seen, locked in a jail cell, with Hector shouting "I'm not even in this stupid show anymore!" (referencing to Grim & Evil becoming separate) *In "Keeper Of The Reaper", Major Dr. Ghastly is briefly seen as one of the witnesses against many, calling her "Cynical". *The episode "Company Halt", was passed of as a full-length crossover and Evil Con Carne series finale, where Hector and Ghastly came back for Skarr and told him his services were needed for one last shot at taking over the world. The crossover would feature appearances from Hector Con Carne, Major Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, and Stomach. *In "Hill Billy", Billy was apparently watching the Evil Con Carne episode "Gridlocked and Loaded", as on the TV, Hector's voice was very faintly heard saying "General Skarr, what time is it?" *In "Billy Ocean", Cod Commando is briefly seen, holding up a sign that says "Remember Me?" Trivia *The "Con Carne" of the title is Spanish/Italian for "with cow meat", as well as a pun on the expression "evil incarnate" and the dish "Chili con carne". *The series wasn't supposed to end on such short notice. Atoms actually had more plans in mind for the series. However, he felt it was too difficult to tackle two shows at once, so he decided to cancel either Billy & Mandy or Evil Con Carne. The former ended up winning. *There were only 11 new shorts made for season one. *The series was created because Cartoon Network asked Maxwell Atoms to create another pilot pitch after the success of the Billy & Mandy pilot Meet the Reaper, which resulted in the two shows becoming Grim & Evil. External Links *[http://evilconcarne.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Con_Carne_Wiki Evil Con Carne wiki] es:Demonio Con Carne Category:Series